


Sweet Treats in the Wayne Manor

by Lifeinadayofafangirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Ball Squeezing, Blindfolds, Chocolate Sauce, Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinadayofafangirl/pseuds/Lifeinadayofafangirl
Summary: Slade gets invited to the Wayne movie night and he can't help but eat some sweets, it may just be off Dick.





	Sweet Treats in the Wayne Manor

Dick felt the syrup touch the skin only millimeters above his belly button. He felt his body tremble as the cold liquid pooled in one of the creases of Dick’s abs, sliding down the left side of his body only to be stopped and followed back by a calloused finger. Dick took a deep breath gripping the sheets with both hands. He heard the gravelly voice and he shivered feeling the man’s other hand rest on his exposed bicep. “Calm down little bird I promise i’ll play nice”

 

Dick twisted his hips searching for Slade’s body, coming up empty with every inch his waist could reach. In that moment he wished he hadn’t agreed to wear the blindfold that Slade had questioned if he could put on him. The black strip of silk had been tied around his head before he had been guided to lay his head down on the pillow, he had already been sitting on the bed but now it seemed like he was in an ocean of sheets and nowhere to be found was Slade yet his hand was so close. He jumped at the wet touch of the others tongue as he felt him trace up his muscle sucking slightly at the spot where the syrup had originally made contact, there must have been more than Dick could originally feel. The hand pulling away as Dick felt the liquid drop higher this time, landing where the hand had pulled away, a kind of swirl was made trailing in to where his nipple sat and the stream stopped as the liquid trailed over it.

 

There was a door slam down the hall and Dick tensed almost jolting up but he was held down as he felt Slade straddle him. “S….Slade can’t we do this somewhere a little more private and more specifically not under the same roof as my family.” And he heard a chuckle and knew Slade had on the smirk he always had when Dick was in a sexually exposed position and was begging to be hidden.

 

“It’s not as fun unless a brother or two could walk in don’t you think” Slade said as he bent down this time letting his tongue lead the way all by itself as he traced along the spiral flicking at Dick’s exposed nipple as it hardened by the delicate wet touch. He felt his pulsing blood rushing to his lower extremities. He bit on his lower lip, trying to hold in his cries of pleasure. “Come on little bird, let me hear you sing” Slade’s hand was now up on Dick’s chin, his thumb sliding over his bottom lip. A small whine escaping his lips, the other hand sliding down his chest running down his abdomen slowing as it reached the hem of his boxers. He could feel his heart race. His hand moved so fast Dick could barely process anything he was just gasping as his member was stroked. 

 

He felt the pressure building as Slade’s hand seemed to grab at his very breath. With his eyes covered he was unable to see when and where he was going to be touched next. But the hand around his neck made his entire body shutter. It wasn’t the first time he’d felt the erotic tingel with the hand around his neck. But the first time Slade had given him the whole safety talk explaining before he did anything that there were two ways to choke someone, specifically if you want to kill them you squeeze the front of their throat. Specifically putting pressure on their esophagus, Dick had felt that more than once in battle, once even when fighting the assassin. But when Slade put his hand around Dick’s throat there was that level of danger, he knew Slade could kill pretty much anyone with just his hands and an exposed neck. But as he squeezed around his neck Dick had felt the numbing tingle and Slade had obviously enjoyed the event. Because he’d done it pretty regularly after than, although it never stopped having the same effect over Dick’s body.

 

He his body was flooded with euphoria as he was simultaneously choked and jerked off. His member seemed to be fully throbbing with his heart beat. As he was reaching his climax Slade dropped away, and he couldn’t help but let out a whine before he even took in his first breath. Panting he reached out in the direction he’d pulled away to, reaching out blindly but knowing either way Slade would know he was searching for him. “I….I can’t wait, I need you back”

 

Only one of Slade’s hands returned moving the searching hand down to Dick’s chest. Nothing was said he just left his hand there. Dick bit his lip moving his hand down his abdomen sliding over the multiple defined muscles of his abs, and reaching down into his boxer, throwing his head back, moaning with each pump of him member. He was slightly distracted but continued thrusting as he felt Slade grabbing each side of his boxers, pulling them down past his hand, and letting them rest in the middle of his thighs scrunched up. As he continued pumping he felt the others hand move up his thigh from where he’d left the boxers and Dick stopped all his movements as Slade took one hand gripping his balls and rolling them in his hand. Dick could hear the sound coming out of his throat knowing he couldn’t control any of the noises, and as Slade moved his other hand giving just one strong pump and Dick shot his load out, unable to see where it landed although he felt some land on his exposed chest, and he did as he was told as he was told only one stern word, Open. He tasted the salty taste knowing the familiar taste, although his was a little different from Slade’s, but he licked clear the finger in front of him. Until he heard the knock on the door.

 

But he jolted up hands on either side of the silk strip of fabric as he heard the knock on the door and the rustling of the knob. “Dick are you gonna come down for movie night? Alfred bought ice cream.” It was Jason, making a gesture probably because they had a little spat at breakfast and Jason and Dick always seemed to take turns when resolutions were in order. But Dick felt the breath just in front of him and his hands were covered by Slade’s.

 

There was a whisper in his ear “They won’t miss you too much” But Dick nodded past the man. 

 

Calling out. “Be down in a minute” He was surprised when instead of fighting it the fabric was pulled off and with the coming of light was the disappointed faced Slade Wilson.

 

“Do you always have to put the fun of family before my better interests” He snapped grabbing at Dicks chin, forcing his head to tilt exposing his neck.

 

“Jason wouldn’t forgive me if I didn’t come down for movie night, and besides sometimes you need to be put on ice. It teaches you patience.” Dick gave a cocky smirk knowing he’d pay for picking at Slade’s patience but he also was pretty excited for movie night, it was his turn to pick the movie and the first time Slade had agreed to go with him.

 

“Says the person who got to go first.” Adjusting his shirt and pants in the mirror he blushed seeing Slade in the mirror behind him, chocolate syrup bottle in hand. “Do you think Alfred bought more?”

 

Dick grabbed the bottle “we can’t bring it back downstairs that’s for sure.” He quickly hid it behind his back as he heard the knob twist again, this time the door had been unlocked and Jason practically rolled in.

 

He gave an uneasy smile as he noticed Slade’s presence. “Sorry for barging in I didn’t realize you had company.” Dick noticed the way his shoulders were tensed and his fist clenched. He moved closer to Slade giving Jason a happy smile.

 

“Slade’s gonna watch the movie with us tonight, I didn’t think it would be a problem” His arm wrapping up around Slade and his hand resting on his shoulder, Dick could feel Slade’s arm wrapping around his waist and grabbing at his hip.

 

Jason looked away trying to calm himself, he knew Dick had noticed how he felt. Dick was always the first one to catch on to how anyone felt about anything. But Jason couldn’t help but notice Dick’s tiny giggles as Slade landed multiple butterfly kisses at the exposed skin on Dick’s neck. He knew that Slade was bad, but it made Dick happy for him to be there and that’s what Dick deserved. “I’ll see you guys downstairs then” he said about to turn and head downstairs. But he noticed something first. As Dick moved his right hand to protest again Slade’s nips at his sensitive neck he pushed the chocolate syrup bottle against Slade’s chest. “Dick why do you have chocolate syrup?”

 

Dick looked at the bottle and then back up at Jason. But he was cut off before he could say anything about it by Slade. “You know your brother, always has a sweet tooth. Never satisfied I thought it would hold him off till later” Jason looked at both of them noticing specifically the bright red tinge to Dick’s cheeks but decided it was probably a story he wouldn’t want to hear gory details on.


End file.
